To access network services such as a social network service, sports websites, and so on, users are required to login multiple times using conventional techniques. For example, a user may access a website of a network service, e.g., a social network service, via a browser and therefore provide a user name and password to access an account of the user.
The user may also access the network service via a dedicated application, such as an application coded by a provider of the web site to upload a photo to the social network service. To obtain this access, the dedicated application is also forced to provide the user name and password to access the account of the user. This is because under conventional techniques the browser and the application are segregated on separate “islands” by an operating system, typically to reduce a chance of exploitation by malicious parties.